


Boy Got It Bad

by skaoi



Series: Godson [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Another WE ALL NEED THIS, Gen, it's what I want, well - I do at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9776084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaoi/pseuds/skaoi
Summary: “I understand you want to see me,” comes the even reply.Lucifer turns his head to regard his father, “Dropping a step in your dotage?  I want nothing of the sort.  Piss off.”God looks down at his feet, a thoughtful expression on his face.  “Fine.  You need to see me.  You’re angry,” he observes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this since Luci tucked tail and ran. Can't blame him, really. Struggled to fit what happened into my little series and I think this does it. Hope you like it.
> 
> Title from kaiL Baxley

Lucifer watches the dice roll across the table, doing nothing to hide his boredom.

 

“Seven!” the casino employee calls with false cheer.  “Another win for the man in the corner!”

 

An arched brow acknowledges the chips added to his already-mountainous pile, and then he  _ feels it. _  Lucifer sighs heavily as he looks at the beautiful woman on his right arm and the even more beautiful man on his left.  Placing a gentle hand on each, he steps back and smiles graciously, “All yours, darlings.  Have fun, yeah?”

 

He waves off their half-hearted protests then turns his back on the whole scene.  He lights a cigarette once he’s outside and begins to walk.

 

It’s not long before he is no longer alone, “What the bloody Hell do you want?” he growls viciously.

 

“I understand you want to see me,” comes the even reply.

 

Lucifer turns his head to regard his father, “Dropping a step in your dotage?  I want  _ nothing  _ of the sort.  Piss off.”

 

God looks down at his feet, a thoughtful expression on his face.  “Fine.  You  _ need  _ to see me.  You’re angry,” he observes.

 

His son pinches his cigarette out then tosses it in the trash, “Yes, Father, I  _ am  _ angry,” he snarls as he continues to walk.  “Have a thought as to why?”  Dark eyebrows loom over darker eyes that flicker as Lucifer struggles to control his ire.  Engaging in celestial fisticuffs on a human sidewalk isn’t a great idea, especially given the players involved.

 

His father nods slowly, “I do, but I’m not sure I understand it.  I thought you’d be pleased to...”

 

“Fall in love?” Lucifer spits.  “Yes, I  _ was  _ quite pleased.  Until I found out it wasn’t real.  That it was all  _ your  _ doing.  Tell, me, Father.  Was the laugh worth it?  Did you enjoy watching me make a  **_fool_ ** of myself with your little  _ miracle _ ?”

 

God frowns, “What do you mean by ‘not real,’ son?  In what way are the feelings you have for each other false?”

 

Lucifer’s mouth drops in disbelief, “How can you ask me that?  You made her immune to me then PUT HER IN MY PATH!  Amenadiel said that she doesn’t know, so you manipulated us BOTH.  How DARE you violate our free will this way!”  

 

He turns and brings his face close to his father’s, eyes flaming, “I will spend the remainder of my days making certain you regret this.”

 

His father cocks his head then scrubs a hand over his face, “ _ This _ is what you think happened?  Where did you get such a ridiculous idea?”  He pauses, “I mean, yes, I had Amenadiel ensure Miss Decker’s arrival, but...” he gives Lucifer a pointed look.  “Son, her presence on this plane has absolutely  _ nothing  _ to do with you.”

 

Lucifer stops and glares at his father, “You’re lying,” he replies flatly.

 

God arches an eyebrow, “Seriously?  Do I even need to guess what makes you think that I put her here to manipulate you?”  He shakes his head in disappointment.  “Your mother’s scheming never ends, does it?”

 

His son huffs as he adjusts his shirt cuff, “Then you admit at least to manipulating  _ her _ ?”  Lucifer might have run away, but he’ll be damned if he is going to step down as his detective’s champion.

 

God raises a staying hand, “Son, you don’t even know  _ what  _ she is.  I suppose looking at it, it makes sense that the two of you would...grow close after meeting.”

 

Lucifer’s angry stare doesn’t relent, “Tell me.”

 

His father sighs, “You are familiar with some of the humane spirits, yes?  Hope, Love...Justice, to name a few?”

 

His son nods, “I’ve heard of them.  You created them after I Fell, but I understand that they are to be your...ambassadors.  Vessels for what you hope to see embodied in humanity.”

 

God smiles, “Exactly.”

 

Lucifer’s eyes open wide, “Wait.  You mean to tell me...”

 

His father nods, “Yes.”

 

Lucifer’s dark eyes narrow, “So, which one is she?”

 

God laughs, “You really can’t figure that out?  Come on, son.  Use that perfect brain I gave you.”

 

His son’s face splits into a smile as he recalls his work with the detective, “Justice.”

 

His father’s smile brightens the entire area.  “Indeed.  Peace and Hope are here somewhere as well.  Like Miss Decker, they are also immune to your charm.  Incorruptible.”

 

Lucifer frowns, “She doesn’t know, does she?”

 

HIs father shakes his head in the negative, “There’s no need.  Her spirit will dictate her path and she is free to walk that path as she sees fit without interference from me.”

 

Lucifer’s eyebrows come down, “Why can I be injured around her?  It’s more than a case of one celestial being able to hurt another.  I don’t understand that part.”

 

God shakes his head, “Not entirely sure.  Perhaps because your gifts are so closely aligned?  Does she seem to be anything more than human in your presence?  Maybe she draws from you.”

 

His son’s frown grows deeper, “Nothing that jumps to mind.”  He cocks his head, “Let me get this straight.  Us meeting and...developing...a...um....blast! I can’t even say it.”  

 

Lucifer huffs a loud breath, “...relationship....”  He pauses for a moment to catch his breath, “Not you?”

 

God smiles gently, “No, son.  All choices related to...that...are on the two of you.  Call it a happy coincidence.”

 

They walk along in silence while Lucifer processes this information when his Father interrupts after several minutes, “She’s on her way here, by the way.”  He chuckles, “And she is  _ not  _ happy.  Good luck with that.”  The chuckle grows louder, “Want me to keep an eye out in case she shoots you again?”

 

Lucifer looks pained, “Bloody Hell.”  He looks at his Father, “What can I tell her?”

 

God shrugs, “The truth is always a good start.”

 

His son scowls, “I have no intention of  _ lying  _ to her, Father.  But I need to know what to leave out.”

 

God stops and rests a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder, “You love her, son?”

 

Lucifer looks down at his shoes and is silent for a long moment before raising his dark eyes to his Father’s twinkling blue ones, “Yes.”

 

God’s smile is almost blinding, “Then tell her everything.”

  
  



End file.
